User talk:RamenMeme
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:RamenMeme/woops i left the wiki again page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! JonicOokami7 (talk) 04:30, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Thanks, man. You haven o idea how much I appreciate it. (talk) 18:43, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Hey Frozi is the 4chan thing over yet? (talk) 07:47, July 18, 2014 (UTC) That means I should log back in about a week later; thanks, Frozi. (talk) 17:56, July 23, 2014 (UTC) So, specifically, why was I banned? Please get back to me. -ElphabaAndGalinda What? I didn't do that. Who told you this? It's not true. -ElphabaAndGalinda Can you change the color of my text to a light blue? SilverNeo64 (talk) 00:19, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Okay, so the last few days have been grand. I've been stuck in the hospital for the past three days, suicide just never seems to work for me. So I just got out, and that's nice. Now usually, the first thing I do when I get home from anywhere is either take a shower or check my email. I checked my email first today. So this email, says that my user rights on SFCW changed. I initially thought, "Oh, awesome. I'm being noticed for once in my life anywhere." Then I clicked it. Said I was demoted. Reason? "no power abuse pls". It just went past my point of understanding, you see, and I had to think, "Have I even?" And the answer to that question is no. I have not. No, there's a difference between power abuse and having a little fun for once. For one, power abuse is kicking someone without incentive (before you roll your eyes at this, yes, I'm aware that's what the issue is.) -as well as- punish them for nothing. So this would basically be a long-term sort of thing. Now, what -have- I been doing? Just kicks for laughs. Yeah. Not even strikes. I've had to explain this countless times to Rose, she doesn't seem to get it. I've kicked other people, at that. They never complained. Rose, is the first to complain that I've seen. In short, that declaration of power abuse? No, not really true. -Blake (talk) 21:13, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Requesting a shortened ban time. Not ended now, just shortened by a day or two. I think a week is a little too extreme, and I do know that certain people with no power were pushing for my ban and could have possibly been blowing things I said out of proportion. For this reason, even if you do not choose to shorten my ban, I'd like the logs or statements provided to you that I said anything of this sort. This is because while I do remember saying the apparently banned word, I don't remember saying it an "excessive amount of times" and I additionally don't remember continuing with the behavior after being warned by DLeonMagnus. Thanks for reading, and please get back to be on my talk page. ElphabaAndGalinda (talk) 23:39, October 1, 2014 (UTC)ElphabaAndGalinda